A vampire's Eternal bliss
by victor's fan stories
Summary: my first story it will be around 30 chapter love, action also read to find out tsukune's choice of which moka or does he and what about his kids read to find out. updated today!
1. Chapter 1 : painful words

"A vampire's Eternal bliss "

---==-=-==-=-=disclaimer- i don't claim anything towards the names used or character -------=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-disclaimer- i own the story line of the story or plot--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**I REWROTE AND MADE SOME CHANGES TO THE STORY**_

_**(authors note review plz )**_

Yukai academy, a academy for monsters were a story of a bloody love will unfold into a savior for peace and tranquility.  
Shall we start this story about a teenage boy who by accident enter a academy for monsters and finds his true love.  
Let us begin this tell of passion,hate , hope and love.

It was dark,cold and wet.I felt the wind flow trough me like knives piercing me.I could not believe what just heard.  
I felt as if all my world was crashing around me and the only light that was guiding from my darkness was being taken from me. I remember those cold words koko told me " who do u think you are trash how can someone like you ever hope to be with my sister, shes a vampire and your just a abomination a bad decision by her, your neither human nor vampire ur neither alive nor dead"

Those words were scratches compare to what she said next."Tsekune did you really think my sister would be interested in you look at your self then look at her and even if she wanted to it would be impossible since vampire law states vampire may only interact with other vampires ,honestly did you think you had a chance with her? you world and her's are to far apart you hope is the only thing you had as a bridge to her but even that will also crumble".

I was in shock so i did the only thing i could do i ran as fast as i could trying to escape a reality to cruel to bare.i saw bits of flash back pass trough my eyes as i ran through the forest leading to the were the bus should be. i decided to not wait for the bus to take me i ran into the tunnel of darkened abyss searching for a way out my hell.

meanwhile

"koko how could you tell that to him" said outer Moka."why are you getting mad at me for i saved you the trouble of you doing it personally"  
said koko."why did you get involved with this" outer Moka said standing in the center of the forest staring at her sister straight in the eyes "because i had to ,you know the rules and how father is, you know i am right in doing so , also even if u were together you are immortal and he is not, time will eventually separate the two of you."Koko said.

"At the same time you would be risking and hurting or family reputation and pride" koko said to her older sister moka."You do remember the what your doing by being with him, your betraying ur family, your race."she explained."I don't care i truly love tsukune he is special he showed me what true happiness is"Moka said.

"He rescued me form my loneliness, ever since i was little i been alone nobody ever truly understood me and i know you went trough the same thing"Moka said."So were vampire things like that should not be used as excuses i don't use them so that's not a worthy excuse"koko said back to moka.

"Yes your are write about that should not affect us but it does i just except my cruel reality instead of trying to forget it"moka said.  
"ok sis then you remember what you said about you hating humans for how they treated you or did you forget"koko said."No i haven't and yes i did hate humans but that was before i meat tsukune he showed me i was wrong and that like good monsters theirs good humans"moka said.

"He was the first person to really except me for who i am, he did not fear me even when i showed him my inner self and i speak for both of us that we truly love him" moka said then suddenly the Rosario started glowing and inner moka appeared."Koko i hope you understand i love tsukune and their nothing you can do to change that"inner moka said." And we would do anything for him"Moka said as she ran after tsukune desperately trying to find him to tell him how she really felt about him.

she looked and looked but had no success in her search until she arrived at the buss stop were she spotted a piece of his shirt laying on the cold gravel ground outside the tunnel the bus took to leave yukai began thinking "what if he left" but then realized he couldn't leave unless he walked his way out trough the tunnel since the buss only come on the 25th's of every month and it was barely the 12th.

she stood their waiting for a sing of him to appear but nothing came al she could say to the darkness of the tunnel was "TSUKUNE, I LOVE YOU SO COMEBACK TO ME!!".

author notes- thanks for reading i will update this every day or maybe faster i like to write so expect fast updates.

this also my first fan fiction i would enjoy some review and tips on how to improve thank you and enjoy.

--=-=-=- note -=-=-=-=

forgot this a story that will last around 50 chapters so this a long one i consider it a romance,supernatural,vampire,love triangle,some harem .


	2. chapter 2: Face Of Revelations

_**Sup as i promised here is chapter 2 thank you for ur review and comments i think this is the best chapter i written so far enjoy and give me some feed back.**_

* * *

chapter 2: Face Of Revelations

"Moka, moka , moka don't go, don't leave me i beg you "said tsukune "You really are pathetic why would i waist my time on someone like you? answer me why?" said inner moka."because i love you moka!!"said tsukune as a reply with fear in his eyes not of the vampire women he has fallen in love with ,no his eyes contain fear of loneliness, of fear of losing the who he had giving so much for even his humanity."You love me?, did i hear you right"said inner moka laughing at him as she replied.

"tsukune you really are a fool to believe their was ever was something between us or going to be, look at yourself and look at me you are nothing but a mistake i made, your below me" said inner moka as she starting walking away from him."mokaaaa!!!"where the last words he manage to say as she walked away.

"hey, are you alright?,wake up"she said."what were am i and who are you?"he demanded to know covered in so much sweat someone would think he had just ran 200 miles but in reality he had just woken up from a dream, a which he tried to reach the one he loved.  
"well first of all my name is jasmine, and second your in my house".she boy looked around in a startled manner trying to process his surrounding and what had happened."How did i get here?"he responded."Well first of that's not a way to treat someone who saved your life, and second i brought you here after i saw you were collapsed on the floor so i brought you here and tended yo your wounds". jasmine said."thank you ,but were exactly am i?"he said.

"Well your in a house sought of Mushi city , but tell me your name first". jasmine responded."My name is Aono Tsukune" tsukune responded "And what exactly were you doing over here?" she asked. "it's a long story and i don't think is something of your business"he responded with a sad face."i have time and that's the least thing you can do to repay me" jasmine said."you wouldn't understand" tsukune said.  
"Why don't you try me" jasmine responded."fine but do take me serious what i am about to say, i ran away from a academy for monster after a bad running with reality with the sister of the women , well monster i love" tsukue said.

"Is that all , you know you should never care what other think or say about you, as long as you can find happiness with the one you love and your a willing to sacrifice everything to be with her, since not many can do that"jasmine responded."Thank you for the words but why are you not shock or criticizing what i said?" tsukune responded a little shock himself."Why would i am a vampire!"jasmine responded "What!!"tsukune responded falling backwards at the shock of it."Now tell me more about what exactly happened that made all this take place"  
jasmine demanded.

"Fine, i will tell you my story of pain,hate, and love for something i cannot reach" tsukune said. After a while of explaining what happened what he live through for the one he loved jasmine was in a bit of shock."How sad that you were lied to by that stupid vampire makes me angry thinking about it, it sad to see that you gave everything fro shot with her to have someone spit and you face and tell you that you can't be together with her cause of race" jasmine said in a annoyed yet calm tone.

"Please tell me what do you mean by i was lied to?" tsukune responded with eagerness."Well how about i let my husband explain to you i think he will reach you better then me, Mokato can you please come in here " jasmine said. "Sure honey" Mokato responded from outside.  
"Well well well, nice to meet you my name is Mokato and i see you meat my wife jasmine already, so what did you what honey?"Mokato said.

"Well i will think you will be sorta shocked what happened to this young man, so please tsukune do mind telling your story to my husband i have to check up on somethings so I'll be back in a while."jasmine said as she walked out the door."So what exactly is your story we might even find a way to relate"Mokato sometime of explaining with detail what happened Mokato started laughing and as if it was funny.

"What so funny, you think what happened to me is something to joke around about?"tsukune said in a angry tone."Well in a why since your story reminds me about my believe it or not, but first thing first that's vampire lied to you which i don't blame you since you could not have know"Mokato said."what do you mean like yours and she lied?"tsukune said in a eager tone.

"Ok, first you were lied to in a way , yes vampires are expected to only Merrie vampires for the main reason of them being immortal ,but if a human is to wish to be with a vampire and proves himself worthy then he is given a choice to test him on how much he or she would do to be with the one they love" Mokato said while noticing a spark of hope glister inside the eyes of his company....


	3. Chapter 3:The Story and choice

_**Hey guys sorry about not updating yesterday forgot to but to make it up i am adding chapter 3 and 4 today maybe 5 also enjoy tell me what you think so far ,and i have a question do you want both mokas to fuse together or do you want him to make a choice this won't come till chapter 5 so review or message me a **_

_**YES=for fuse**_

_**NO=for him to chose one**_

* * *

chapter 3:The story and choice

"Now i seen you getting your hopes up but theirs also more to it" Mokato said "What do you mean? Tsukune asked."Well even after you are approved by her family you must become a vampire yourself, which is the ultimate test"Mokato said."I'll do anything to be with her and i pretty much done that until now, i sacrificed a-lot of my life now that i am part ghoul"Tsukune said.

"I see you sacrifice a-lot, but that's not enough since the only way you can be with her if you are a vampire not a ghoul, now the reason that's it's called the ultimate test is ,because" he gets chill down his back as he remembered his past."because theirs a 80% chance you would die , not because the way it's applied but because of the after affects that you experience during transforming"Mokato said.

"So what exactly happened"Tsukune asked in worried tone."well to let's say your will to be with the one you love is truly tested here since the pain you suffer is like getting burned alive , 20,000 times worst"Mokato said with pain in his eyes."I accept that i don't care how much i have to suffer to be with her, i would do anything for her, if she asked me to die then i would kill my self i love her that much"Tsukune said with passion and bravery in his eyes and tone."But how do you know how it feels?"Tsukune asked Mokato.

"I guess i should show you what i meant by your story reminds me of me, but after i show you and tell you my story i will ask you a life changing question it will be your choice to say yes or no"Mokato out of nowhere a sudden aura began to build it was strong,fearful,and most of all air began to leave tsukune, he felt as if the air was trying to kill him but he noticed he could barely breath cause of the power building up around Mokato.

"What are you Mokato"Tsukune asked."I thought you would figure it out by now, im a vampire like my wife ,but im not a regular one im stronger, i have no weakness but one and that is my love one" Mokato said in a serious tone."Now your no different then me, i was a human 20 years ago, i also went to Yukai academy by accident i almost die on the first day thanks to a cyclops ,but out of nowhere a gild appeared and told me to run" he explained."I was in shocked about what she was telling me, i responded by telling her 'what are you crazy look at that thing' she only told me it was ok and to run" Mokato said.

"The cyclops attacked her and i quickly summoned all my strength and took the blow that was aiming at her while she helped me up,i was in so much pain but it did not regret it if it was to help the one person who try to save me"Mokato said."Then suddenly i felt a huge powerful and scarceness aura rise out of nowhere,when i noticed it was coming from her which i noticed appear as soon as she took of a bracelet with a cross dangling on it" Mokato said.

"Then i saw her with speed and strength i could ever imagine beat up the cyclops ,then i pasts out"Wow his story is alot like my,tsukune thought to himself."When i finally woke up i was on a bed , i turned to notice my surroundings when i noticed it looked like my room ,but more feminine"Mokato said."Hey your finally awake", a women voice asked."Yea ,umm what happened and who are you? i asked her she told me i was in her room and that she had brought me their after what had happened with the cyclops, she then told me who she was"Mokato said

"That when i meat jasmine a vampire who saved,guided and loved me even doe it was against her pride of a vampire"Mokato said."She risked her life for me because by doing all those things she was betraying her family and race which was punishable by death"Mokato said with pain in his eyes."After i learned what she was risking for me i felt so guilty and useless but she raised my hopes up and told me she loved me that's when i decided i would do anything for her to keep her and our love safe"Mokato said.

"I asked her if their was a way for us to be together for ever and she told me their was only one way and that was for me to become a vampire but i would have to suffer more pain then i have ever suffer , and that i had a high chance of dieing, all i could say to someone who was giving her life for me was that i did not care and i would take all the pain and burdens to see her happy and loved"Mokato said."

"That's when she transformed me into a vampire i went felt like i had personally went to hell and back, but it did not matter as long as i could be with her"Mokato said."Hunny are you their?Ushio is hungry can come and help me with her"jasmine asked from outside.  
"What does she mean by Ushio?"Tsukune asked with curios.

"I told she is my wife and of course i have kids, only two for now doe"Mokato said proudly."Now i will leave you with this , If you really love her then the only way to be truly be happy with her is if you become a vampire but remember the consequences of it,you will see the world around you die and you will lose all your family"Mokato said with a serious tone."Hey before you leave can i ask you something" Tsukune asked.

"Sure"Mokato responded as he returned to his human formed."Did you ever regret your decision?"Tsukune asked."No, i never did or ever will i gained a beautiful life even if i can't be with my old one i can still watch over them , but you must follow what your heart tells you, now you are welcome to stay as long as you want here and also think about our conversation, O and one last thing **DON'T EVER FORGET , THAT NO MATTER HOW DARK AND PAINFUL THE WORLD SEAMED TODAY, THEIR ALWAYS HOPE FOR A HAPPIER TOMORROW**"Mokato said as he left tsukune to think....


	4. Chapter 4:Inner Self

_**HI here is chapter 4 I'm working chapter 5 at the moment will be added today also. Now i im posting a poll in which you decided message me or post a review with your answear.**_

_**YES=for mokas to fuse**_

_**NO=tsukune chooses one of them**_

_**this won't take affect till chapter 7 or 8 so decide fast since i update daily**_

* * *

_**chapter 4:Inner Self**_

"Moka if only you knew how much i loved you and that i would do anything for you"Tsukune said leaning back into the floor trying to sleep of all that he had experience and had been decided to think in his dreams were honesty is easier to find then in reality wear you can lie to yourself with out thought.

He began thinking of how nice it would be to have moka as his wife like Mokato had jasmine and a for it won't make it happen he thought to himself and that if he truly wanted it he needed to be with moka and do anything to get it even at cost of his life.

As he began to drowse off into sleep he head a voice calling did not take it serious and thought it must all be in his head, but then they yelling started getting louder and after trying to fall to sleep but not having any success cause by the yelling he keeps hearing of his name.

He decided to pull himself up sitting with his legs crossed."Hey can you hear me I'm over here"a voice yelled."What was that i could have sworn i heard someone calling me" tsukune thought to him self as he observed the room in all directions trying to find the source of the sound until he realized it was coming form his holly lock.

"Hey about time you noticed well first of let me introduce my self im you well a part of you in a way" said inner tsukune from the lock "What do you mean who what are you?"tsukune asked."I'm you in a way I'm part vampire part ghoul and so are you" inner tsukune said."wait a minute what do you mean I'm part vampire part ghoul and how you even their existing or whatever you doing"Tsukune asked himself.

"Well look at it if your moka with two personality's that's how we sorta , are only exception is I'm not really a alive in a way I'm only here to guide your awaken state once that happens i will be absorbed by you and with it my powers"inner tsukune responded in a cold serious tone."Wait, let me get this straight your a part me that's here to guide me to my awaken state in which i will be 100% part ghoul and vampire"  
tsukune asked himself.

"Yup, you got it so now lets gets started by explaining the advantages to this and disadvantage, Ok first of all advantages is that you have no weaknesses since you part vampire part ghoul asides from someone close to you,next you are now immortal but with some switches you can also change your appearance such as height color of hair and eyes,at the same time you can suppress your powers and look like a normal human when ever you want and call your strength at any time you want."inner tsukune said.

"Some obvious ones are your strength ,speed and stamina increased especially since your also part ghoul and the most important thing your vampire side is dominant to you ghoul side which means you don't have to worry about losing control or anything since you will always be in control"inner tsukune stated

"Now for the bad side is you will looses your family sooner or later since your immortal and at same time i think this might good but just in case since you have both ghoul and vampire it's almost impossible for you to die since ur already dead in a way but it's still possible but extremely low chance of happening"inner tsukune said.

"theirs one draw back the only way for your transformation to be complete is for you to drain your body of all your current blood then you must wait for your body to replenish it's self with part ghoul , part vampire blood and with that i leave you good luck my friend" said inner tsukune.

"Also before i forget if you remove the chain lock you will gain you powers but only for 10 minutes at max so uses it wisely ans you will be drain of all your energy and be in a little pain for a while after you turn back to you normal self"he said as he disappeared.

Tsukune just sat their thinking of what his sort of inner self had just told him and that would he thought of this a smile appeared on his face as he let out the words "Moka I'm coming", and with that he walked to the door and asked Mokato and Jasmine the fastest way to get to the academy while at the same time saying his goodbyes with determination and his eyes and a smile on his face...


	5. Chapter 5:Light in a deadly situation

_**well as promised chapter 5 longest chapter so far and i worked hard on it i hope you enjoy it also tell me what you want to see happen in the story i might just add it review comment and stuff.**_

_**also don't forget the poll **_

_**Yes=mokas fuse**_

_**No=he chooses one**_

* * *

chapter 5:Light in a deadly situation

"Moka wait for me i'm coming"tsukune said to himself as he ran to the portal tunnel that would lead him to yukai wanted to get already and apologies to moka for running away and leaving her , he wanted to hold her and tell her he loved eye were blazing with passion as he ran heading for the portal tunnel.

"So this is it the portal tunnel now which way do i go"tsukune said to himself recalling the past.

--=-=-=-flashback-=-=-=-=-=

"you go north until u pass five areas that spread into 3 more then you turn left till u reach the academy but it's going be long day of walking to get their"tsukune recalled Mokato telling him.

-==-=-==--=current-=-=-=-=-=

"O my god that took for ever but i'm finally here, now to find moka and tell her what i feel"tsukune said as he ran around the area trying to find any traces of moka.

-=-=-=-=meanwhile-=-=-=--=-=-

"Tsukune i miss you, why did you leave i have so much to tell you if only i could see you one more time"Moka said to her self while having her body curled up crying next to a dead ,hollow oak tree."Don't worry we will see him again i'm sure it i know tsukune enough to know he is not a coward and that he has pride"inner moka commented with awkwardly sweet sounding tone.

"Hey isn't that that moka chick that's always hanging around with that weakling called tsukune?"a boy said from the behind two dead oak trees with his friend."yea i thinks that's her and i heard shes a vampire but useless if that Rosario isn't taken off"another boy said.  
"And shes crying let's go cheer her up if you know what i'm saying"the fist boy said."O i see do you want to have fun with her before we east her?"the second boy said.

"Sure why let such a beautiful thing go to waist"the fist boy said to the second boy as they walked to her."Hey cutie what you up to?"  
said the first bot."Nothing leave me alone plz"moka said with tears in her green oval shaped eyes."I , don't think that's possible you see me and my friend are kinda tense and we need to relax, so what do you say you play along if you get what i'm saying"the first boy said

"No, leave me alone i don't want to, please"Moka begged."Um now that you mention it since you say plz we won't eat you, but we will have some fun with you so don't fight back and make it easier on us"the second boy they both started to approach moka they transformed into their monster forms.

the first boy was a ork and the second was a tried to runaway only to be caught by the two boys and slammed to a tree."No,  
please i don't want this"moka said with fear."To bad we do and you don't have a choice" they both said."the first boy slammed her onto a dead willow tree, while the other one started undressing her blouse.

"Tsukune please come and help me"she thought to her self and as she did she closed her eyes with tear coming out them screaming one last word "TSUKUNE!!!!!!!" moka suddenly felt someone tugging her and picking her up bridal style."How dare you try to do something like that to Moka-san.

"what was that, did i just hear what i think i heard"moka thought to her self but with fear to open her eyes and see it was not him, the one she loved."Moka,Moka are you ok,they hurt you?"a concerned voice asked slowly opened her eyes to see her self being carried bridal style and having tsukune looking at her with his eyes staring deep inside her as she made contact with felt like she was in a dream in which the one she loved has saved her from a unfortunate fate.

"Moka are you ok?"the voice called to finally responded by hugging him by the neck and telling him in his ear" tsukune their so much i want to tell you, please don't ever leave me again i never wanna be alone ever again , i always want you next me good or bad please tsukune"she told him.

"Moka please forgive me for running away and leaving you alone i also have alot to tell you and ask you ,moka i lov".."hey what do you think you are doing to a toy, do you think you can come and be the hero with out going unhurt".both boys yelled at him while he still looked into moka's eyes.  
"You, You, tried to hurt my moka i will, i will make you pay!!"tsukune yelled while putting moka down.

"Moka was caught by surprise for what tsukune had just said especial "my moka" did he see moka in an other way like she did him"moka thought to her self.  
she had no longer any fear she felt a new emotion to her that she never really ever felt she wanted tsukune she desired him , she wanted to be with him to bury her head in his chest to kiss and hug in good or bad she realized what she felt was true love for tsukune, not just desire for his blood as people and her self began to think.

tsukuen then reached for his chain lock, pulling it off."Tsukune what are you doing" moka was caught of by tsukune telling her "Don't worry i have become strong for you and i will do anything to keep you safe".Moka then suddenly feel like the air was being posses by something cause she felt a huge pressure of power coming form somewhere ,when she noticed it was coming form tsukune.

"Ahhh"tsukune yelled as he transformed in a vampire/ghoul hybrid which had a new look as time tsukune felt a erg for power ,but he felt he could control it with ease."Moka looked at tsukune who now had silver hair except for some dark hairs every their and now.  
she was in fear in thinking tsukune had lost his life to the ghoul part trying to save her.

Tsukune then turned around and gave moka a warm smile, which then made moka smile and feel safe and with hope in suddenly the ork and troll ran toward tsukune who looked unfazed by yelled out "look out" but as those word poured out of her smile tsukune had rapidly moved in the speed of sound because she saw the ork and troll suddenly stop and she saw blows being landed on them but saw no one trowing them in fact all she saw was them and tsukune.

Then they fell to the floor, bleeding and past then walked to extended his hand to grab his chain lock then placed carefully back on as he did he felt his energy and strength leave him and his world go black as he started to pass out while a pain came to his chest.  
"Guess this is what he meant by side effects"tsukune said he fell only to be caught by a crying moka who then pulled him away.

"O, man what happened and why does my chest feel wet and heavy"he thought to him self as he noticed laying in his bead in his body still recovering , made it almost impossible to then heard something cry out his sharpened his senses only to notice moka laying her head on his chest saying something.

"Tsukune please be ok wake up soon so i can tell you i love you"moka said unaware that tsukune was up."Moka did you mean that" he struggled to say while looking at her turn her face to him.

* * *

_**well what you think not bad well review and tell me what you feel and what you want to see happened i take my readers opinions Sirius and i might add some in to my story**_


	6. Chapter 6:Feelings With Reality

_**well i'm sorry for not updating sooner i was being lazy 2 make it up i made this chapter extra long with lots of info and things u guys love and the poll is closed fuse won and it begins in this chapter**_

_**tell me what you think and review my story's progress also i'm looking for someone to proof read my chapters and correct spelling mistakes i will give you some credit and you receive the chapters earlier**_

_**message me on leave a review as a response lending your severances.**_

* * *

_**chapter 6: Feelings With Reality**_

"Wow did i just hear what i think just heard, did the words 'I LOVE YOU' come out of her mouth and more importantly if they did were they  
for me, of course they are what am i thinking im the only one here" Tsukune thought to himself while still in shock of what to say or act  
back with.

The women he loved that he live just said she loved him what other excuse did he need to just lay their and stair at her with a surprised yet  
happy this time did she love him or just recently he had so many questions but he knew asking them would be around  
five minutes of silence he finally spoke.

"Moka did you really mean that?"Tsukune said with a eager tone waiting for the response that would pay for all wounds mentally and  
gazed at her beautiful green eyes in which if he did not pay attention he could get lost in small light pink lips that he wanted  
touch with his beautiful hair silky smooth and pink in which he wish to smoothly run his hand trough.

Suddenly his pink headed goddess spoke " Yes, tsukune i really did and not just me both of us" Moka said with a blush forming on her face while  
pointing at her 's when he remember inner moka which was supposedly the real one. She was completely different then the outer moka yet  
their were the same person.

He remembered the feeling he got when he was around inner moka, then he realized that he felt just as strong for her as for the outer was  
confused by what she said in a way."What did she mean both,does inner moka love me to, wait but that's impossible i'm below her like she says it  
and always beats me,is that how she show her love?"Tsukune thought to himself.

He then realized what was happening and immediately replied back to her "I ,I lov". He was cut of short by moka saying "I want you to know i love  
you and i have ever since you accepted me for who i am not judge me like others, my inner self would like to talk to you, don worry she loves you  
two"were the last words she said before reaching for tsukune's hand and yanking her Rosario off with it.

In a moment of seconds a red aura of light surrounded moka as her inner self started to take looked a bit more developed, with her beautiful  
curves,chest, and also had red crimson eyes with black slits, her hair also turned from a pink to a beautiful silver, and her fangs grew  
a little bit.

All he could do is lay their again watching speechless the beautiful goddess in front of appeared she caught on because she immediately gave him  
a stare straight in his did not flinch nor change his gazed all he could do was admire the beautiful female in front of him looking at him.

"Tsukune" She said with putting lots of emphasis on the KUNE part of his name , which he enjoy hearing."Tsukune, can you stop drooling?"she said playfully  
which really surprised him since she was usually spoke to him in a cold voice."Yes, Moka"Tsukune immediately said trying to not anger the vampire.  
"since when did i say you can call me moka?"she asked playfully.

"Ah, sorry about th."He was cut of as the vampire goddess was kissing him tapping her tongue on his lips asking for permission to enter his oblige  
and slowly opened his mouth just enough so she could enter started playing with his tongue and put him deeper into the suddenly she stooped  
and pulled away from his mouth while the saliva strands sticking from his mouth to her separated.

"What's wrong vampire got you tongue?"she asked playfully.'Wow that did not just happened she actually kissed me and it felt great, but wow i never knew she  
would do something like thought to himself at the same time speechless of what just happened."Moka-san wha-" He again was cut by her kissing him  
again in the lips this time just a tap.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, didn't my outer tell you we loved you and also call me moka since were lover now" she said in a seductive voice."Unless  
you don't love us?"she asked again in a seductive voice."No, i love you , both of you but i never expected this to happen so suddenly caught me by surprise"  
he said.

"So you did not like it?"she asked again teasing him by giving a lovers look with her eyes."No, i love it but i'm just in wow and little worried at the same time"  
he said to her."You love me and i love you no need to hold back and why are you worried didn't you say you like it?She asked him in a playful tone."No, it's not  
that, it's if you truly love then i can't stop feeling guilty for putting you at risk, Moka i know what your risking by being with me honestly i don't want  
anything bad to happen to you"He said.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to me if i'm with you, and even if it did i would gladly accept any punishment just to be with you"she said to him while looking  
into his eyes."Moka i can't allow you to risk your life for me i love you and i want to spend the the rest of my life with you however long that may be , but  
i could not let my self live with awareness of you risking your life" He said to her in a painfully yet serious tone.

"So, what does that mean you love me but don't want to be with me for fear of losing me, well you never expected for things be that simple did you, i will  
tell you something if you can't man up then you don't deserve to be with me" she said in a hurt and annoyed tone."Moka i never said i wouldn't be with you  
i said as long as you life was in stake but thank fully i found a way around it"He tolled her.

"What do you mea-"She was cut of this time by her lover kissing her lips, then he pulled away and said"Moka i want you to help me become a vampire/ghoul hybrid"  
He said."What do you mean vampire/ghoul hybrid and my help? she asked."I guess i should tell you, when i ran way to think i past out and woke up in a home that  
belongs to a couple of vampires"he said

"They took care of me and i told them my story and how i felt like i lost the one i love,what surprised me the most was that they told me that had gone trough pretty  
much what i have gone trough"he continued. "Then Mokato which was is the husband of jasmine the one who took care of me told me his and her story's"he said. "i was  
in shock of what i heard, he told he was a human 20 years ago and went to this academy also" He said.

"He then told me how jasmine his wife turn him into a vampire after he found out how much she was risking to be with her, and he could not bare it" he continued.  
"to cut things short she turned him into a vampire by sucking his human blood out and injecting her blood to him"he said."He told me he felt more pain then  
anybody could imagine but to be with her he bared it, he stayed strong to have a life with her"he continued. "He told me about vampire codes and obligations  
they had, that's when i realized i could never be with you if i wasn't a vampire" he said."He then left to think about what he told me when suddenly i heard a  
voice calling me" he said.

"turned out to be coming from the holy lock, i asked who he was and he told me he was me in a way and he told me about my future as a vampire/ghoul hybrid ,which what  
i would fully be after i my transformation was complete" he said. "i asked him how could i complete it and he told me i need be drained of all my blood and let my body  
replenish itself on it's own so i ask you moka can you help with the final step?" he asked."You do know what you asking me to do and what the consequences are?" she asked.

"I know i would become immortal and be able to be with forever with out any fear of something getting in between us"He said."That's not what i mean you would be immortal and  
by doing so yo-" she was cut of again by a kiss on the lips he then finish her sentence" i would outlive my life as it is now, my parent's and friends and family members  
will die, while i watch it happen that indeed is a reality to cruel to bare , but as long as i'm with you i can endure it all just to have you with me, you the one and  
only women i will ever love" He softly said to her.

She buried her head into his chest and said "Tsukune-kun i love you and i will gladly be by you side helping you endure it" Inner moka then gently laid her head to  
his neck as he pulled of his holy lock."Tsukune" was the last thing she said before starting to suck his blood felt pain , so much pain it was almost unbearable, but  
he remember why he was doing for.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-10 minutes later-=

"Tsukune-kun are you ok, did it work?" she said while looking at his motionless body then suddenly she felt something kissing her, she then noticed it was him."Moka  
i'm fine but i need some rest"he said."Ok, i'm glad i'm going to get our work we mist form today sine we lost track time and skipped all our classes" she said.  
"Ok, moka I'll just sleep here while your away, i love you" he said while dragging her for another kiss.

"Tsukune thank you for doing all of this for me and i love you to and so does she you know i only wish we could both experience you at same" she said as she gently put  
on her Rosario,but then something happened as soon as she put it on the center crystal of the Rosario began to shine and then suddenly a huge energy started  
surrounding moka then suddenly it stop.

"Moka are you ok what happened?"Tsukune asked yet got no then saw the one he loved standing motion less but she was different, he felt something both outer and  
inner moka then began do faint tsukune jump from the bed and made it in time to catch was speechless at what he saw, she was beautiful this look was  
new to him, He never seen the look before he stared at her eyes then she completely fainted.

She now looked like inner moka but three things were obviously hair was now silver with a little pink blend into it which look beautiful on next  
was her fangs looked like outer moka's fangs, and her eyes were crimson red with slits but had a little bit of light green in them which made her look even more  
beautiful.

He was speechless he felt like he was staring at inner and outer moka at the same time and he felt like them then picked her up bridal style and laid her in her  
then covered her with the blankets then pulled a chair next to her and felt himself pass out tired off exhaustion....

* * *

**_well what you think pretty long and juicy review and tell me what you think also i'm open to any suggestion. If you want maybe something to happen tell me by messaging or post as review i might uses it._**


	7. Chapter 7:The Awaken And The Fused

_**i am back to updating daily and i also worked on my writing so now the chapters are longer and more detailed enjoy and tell what you think in reviews and also tell me what you wanna see happen int he story i might use it and of course give you credit thanks for support.**_

_**one last thing i am looking for someone to proof read my chapters and fix grammar and capital mistakes and so on pm me or post a respond as a review if your interested. chapter 8 tomorrow.**_

* * *

_**  
Chapter 7: The Awaken And The Fused**_

"What happened" she said waking up from sleep that seamed to last for she noticed something was ,odd in a way she felt completely new  
in a way but she could not point her finger on she felt something moving around her waist and she pushed her self up only to noticed the  
one she loved laying their.

"Tsukune" she said before going speechless at the sight she was looked at him admiring his new appearance."So this is the new tsukune ,he  
is kinda cuter then before" she said while giggling still observing his new now had slightly darker silver hair, his skin was more  
pale then before almost the same as hers.

Then suddenly she watched at her loved one set up back up in his chair leaning back on it then turning his head looking at her, then she realized  
something else his eyes were now crimson red with some black mixed in them and they had slits like he opened his mouth when she noticed  
his fangs were like hers as well as he started to speak.

"Moka are you ok, and which one are you?"He asked his beautiful goddess."Yes i am, and what do you mean which one am i ,can't you tell?"She answered  
in shock of his questions."I mean you look different here check for your self"he said as he hand a mirror that was laying on her took it  
then placed it in front of her face gazing at her new appearance and features.

"Tsukune what happened i feel like my self i don't know how to explain this" she said with doubt in her voice."Now i'm getting confused, but no matter  
what remember i love you and i don't care how you look you will always be my beautiful goddess that i will do and give anything to see smile even at the  
cost of my life" he said to her trying to brush away her doubts and fears.

He felt he was talking to inner and outer moka at the same time she spoke like outer moka in a beautiful voice filled with emotion, but at same time like  
inner moka with her intellectual, seductive voice."Oh, Tsukune i love you , and you always know what to say to cheer me up and make me feel loved with out  
any hesitations holding me back, but what happened to you , i mean here look for you self" she said as she handed him the mirror.

tsukune took the mirror and started gazing at his new features, his hair,fangs,eyes and skin had completely changed and looked more vampire like but still a bit  
like his old self."I guess this is my new look after my transformation,but moka i think we should talk to the headmaster about our new changes and see if he can  
clue us in on what happened to both of us"He said in a sweat tone.

"Yea, of course let get ready first doe" she said as she got up and when to the restroom to put so finishing touching on her appearance,not like she needed any she  
was already the most beautiful women in the world to him.I mean no other women could ever compare to her elegance, sensitivity, strength and then got up  
from his chair and waited by the door.

He stood their in thought about everything that was happening and had happened, his new transformation a vampire/ghoul hybrid,moka's new look and the most important thing  
how they both admitting their feelings for each he realized how glad he was of meting jasmine and Mokato, because it gave him hope to fight for the one he loved  
at what ever cause, and crossing all the obstacles in his he heard moka calling him for him from behind.

"Tsukune i'm ready, i hope i did not have you waiting to long" she said walking out of the restroom dressed in a pink dress and a white long sleeve shirt she was  
wearing to cover only her arms and let it hand from their on it's on."Wow, Moka you look stunning i mean hot, o i mean beauti" He was cut of short by receiving  
a kiss on the lips from the women he loved.

"I know tsukune, and you look stunning also" she said while giggling."sorry i stutter sometimes when i have such beautiful presences in front of me" he said while he  
felt starting to tug on him around his arm."We will have to change that, won't we my love, but for now let's go we have to talk to the headmaster fast"she said while  
tugging her self out the door as well as him from the arm.

"Yea, sure moka anything you say, but umm how do i say this,umm those this mean were you know"He was cut of as his loved one finish his sentence "Dating you mean?"she  
said in seductive yet timid voice , while blushing."Yea that"he manage to answer."Well i don't know, i did say i love you and you said you loved me, o and i also call  
you my lover, so what do you think?"she asked in a seductive voice while walking out the girls dorms.

"um Yes i think"He said then suddenly received a kiss as way to answer his own thoughts about it."Don't think, that hurts me and makes you look like a bad boyfriend" she  
said teasingly now walking trough the forest on the their way to the they walked for five more minutes on their way to the campus they noticed a paper on the walls  
of the academy.

They read "All student's are to return to their homes for two weeks as the academy goes through some remodeling and repairs buses will depart at 8:00 in the morning tomorrow"  
it and moka both stood in shock of what they just read but on the same time a smile came on both their faces."Well moka i have and idea and a request would you  
care to listen?"He asked his now officially confirmed girlfriend moka.

"Sure tsukune but tell me as we walk to my dorm together"she said blushing a bit."Ok, what do you mean by your dorm"he asked shyly."I mean if you want you can spend the night  
with me i trust you"she said nervelessly playing with her fingers."If it's alright with you sure ,but i need get my stuff ready for tomorrow and about that"he was cut off by moka  
saying"No, you can't i mean i don't when anybody seeing your new appearance it might bring problems and you can get that tomorrow morning"she said shyly.

"Well ok but i might just ask you this now moka"tsukune said."Ask me what?"she asked."Well i been thinking and i feel it's only fair if i tail my parents whats happening and i am  
sure they will understand, but i kinda wanted to ask you if you if you wanted to come with me to meet them if it's ok with you of course"Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head with  
his hand.

"Of course I'll come i loved to and i want to introduce my self properly to your parent's"Moka answered."Cool, then i guess lets get to your room and get your things ready"tsukune  
said back."OK, let's hurry"Moka said pulling Tsukune's hand towards her room running.

"Sweat were finally here, um moka you sure it's ok?"he asked but at the same time some rumbling came from his stomach then he realized he hadn't ate all day and it was around 9:00 pm now.  
she giggled at his tummy rumbling and answered "Of course it is, im gonna cook you something to eat as well"she said letting them self in the room."wow thanks moka man im lucky to have  
you as my girlfriend, and i guess our questions about our new changes will have to wait till we come back"he said walking in and admiring her room and all it elegance.

"What type of girlfriend would i be not to feed her boyfriend when hungry"she stated sarcastically while putting the finishing touches to the meal she had already finished preparing wow she  
was a fast then took two plates and place them on her small kitchen table with two glasses full with tomato juice."Thanks moka"Tsukune said while sitting down and chowing down  
to the food she had prepared.

They ate and chatted about what was to come and how they would face it together, then moka said while cleaning up the table "You ready for bed tsukune-kun?"blushing at him."Yea i am don't  
worry I'll sleep on the floor i don't want to make you uncomfortable"he replied nicely."You don't have to i trust and love you so you can sleep with me in my bed it's big enough for the two  
of us"she replied shyly.

"Ok, moka and thanks for being so open with me"he said as he started to go under the covers of her bed and started dosing off."You have nothing to thank me for my love"she said as he walked  
to her restroom to change into her night she was done changing she went to her bed and pulled up the covers enough to get in with out disturbing him then wrapped her arms around  
him and laid her head on his chest and then started to doze of while saying "I love you Tsukune".... 


	8. Chapter 8:Tainted Acceptance

_**SORRY TOOK SO LONG FOR UPDATE BUT I HAD FINALS NOT ANYMORE SO EXPECT NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW SATURDAY ALSO I'M MAKING THE CHAPTERS LONGER SO HAVE SOME PATIENCE TELL WHAT YOU THINK REVIEW AND YOU OPINIONS ON MY STORY AND WHERE YOU THINK IT'S GOING OR SHOULD GO I MIGHT USE IT THANKS FOR SUPPORT.**_

* * *

_**chapter 8:Tainted Acceptance  
**_

"Kill that good for nothing human loving slut" shouted one of the many men chasing Moka and Tsukune down a the hall's of the Akashi's castle, suddenly  
Tsukune turned around and place all his attention to Moka as he heard a scream calling his name and he knew it belong to her. Moka had been shot with  
bullet made out of ice then when makes contact with the skin it automatically burst into water. Tsukune could not believe what he just saw happen he was in shock and  
most of all in range.

He was in such range that he went berserk and started killing the men that were chasing them which turned out to be vampire'. He was an animal, he wasn't just killing  
them he was Torture them and making sure every second that past they were suffering more pain then they had ever felt in there whole entire life. Until the last one died  
he turned to Moka who was laying in the ground in pain holding her side of the chest were he heart was.

He picked her up bridal style and ran out the castle,running at incredible speed that it seemed impossible for human or Vampire, but then again he wasn't just vampire  
he was also part ghoul. He stooped and looked around he saw that he was on top of a hill. He then placed her on the floor layed her head in his was barely breathing  
"Moka please don't leave me, please don't leave me to bare this cruel punishment"Tsukune said in agony.

Every second he heard his love of his life cry out in pains and breathing ,slowly slowing down, it was like somebody ripping his heart out and stabbing then heard her barely  
breathing and with her last breath and strain of life she told the man she loved "Tsukune i love you ,promise me you will become strong and live happy for the both of  
us".

"No,Moka you will live with me i love and i can't lose you"Tsukune cried but it was to late she took her final breath and died with a peaceful smile on her face  
in the arm's of the one she truly loved."Moka , Moka wake up don't leave me MOOKAAA!!!!!!!.

-

"Tsukune , Tsukune wake up, come on wake up" Yelled a voice while shaking Tsukune."MOKA!, o thank god you alive"Tsukune shouted as he awoke from his hellish nightmare.  
"What happened Tsukune, you can tell me" Moka asked with concern showing in her voice and face."Moka i had the most awfulness dream , and the most awful thing is that it  
felt so real" Tsukune said.

"Well tell me about ,maybe i can help you with it"Moka asked."Ok, i dreamed me and you we running from a group of vampire's trying to kill us ,but the strange thing it was  
in your home and they manage to hit you with a sort of bullet, then i lost control in my range for what they did to you and i killed them and then picked you up and ran with you  
in my arms until i got to a hill, i layed you down and placed you head on my chest and i saw you die in front of my eye's and i could do nothing i felt so useless"Tsukune  
said with pain in his eye's.

"Moka if i ever lost you i don't know what i would do so please don't ever leave me cause i love you Moka!"Tsukune exclaim to the one he loved."Tsukune,don't worry about  
it was just a dream and even if something like that happened i know i be safe with you cause i love you and i will never leave your side"Moka said with passion."Thank you  
Moka, but it felt so real like i was living it" Tsukune said.

"I told you don't worry it was just dream now come on we have to get your stuff so we can meet your parent's"Moka said while getting out the bed and running to her restroom  
to change and get ready.'I hope it is only just a dream i can't stand the thought of losing you ever' Tsukune thought to himself while he got out of bed."Hey Moka meet you  
at my room in 40 minutes so i can take a shower and change"Tsukune shouted to moka who was in the bathroom.

"OK meet you their ,o and Tsukune"Moka said."Yes Moka?"he replied."Remember i love you"Moka said to her love from the restroom trying to re assure him of himself after that  
dream."Yea me too, sometime i wonder what i did to deserve you, well meet you in my room in 40 minute's"Tsukune said as he ran out the door and to his dorm. Moka pulled her head out  
the bathroom door with a worried face looking were Tsukune use to be."I hope he is alright,it must be telling his parent's what's making him sorta tense today, i hope he get's better"  
she said to her self as she pulled her head back in the restroom door.

-  
"Man what's happening to me, that dream is no excuse to act weird in front of Moka i'll make her worry"Tsukune thought to him self as he walked into his dorm room which  
was alot like Moka's but it was a more had a futon instead of bed and 2-3 drawers filled with his clothes and some of his favorite manga , like Rosario + vampire  
and so on.

He picked out a fresh set of black cargo pant's with a black long sleeve shirt that Moka had given him on his last birthday with his then walked to his restroom  
looked in the mirror before turning on the shower and said "Man i'm one lucky muderF$k#R" and with that he got his shower ready and took a he was done showering he  
changed into his set of cargo pant's and black sleeve shirt.

He then freshened up his room so that when Moka got here it would not look messy and out of place. As he was finishing things up in his room he heard a knock on his door  
and Moka calling his name from the other he ran to the door and opening only reveal a stunning moka wearing her hair up in a pony tail then letting the rest hang down  
while wearing a black silk dress.

Tsukune was in shock his mouth almost his the floor from what he was looking at."Tsukune can i come in?" She asked."Of course and wow you look , well amazing nothing compare's to  
you or even come's close"Tsukune stated."You look handsome also, so let's pack your stuff i have my stuff ready already here"Moka said while pointing at her luggage case on the side of  
his door.

She quickly walked in and started helping tsukune pack and after about 10 minute's they were both set to suddenly it hit him."Moka how are we suppose to look human? with our  
with are seals broken"Tsukune said."Well i kinda figure that out already remember what your inner self told you about you being able to hide your Yukai and look human when  
ever you wanted with out a seal, well i kinda figured out also , here hold this so i can show you"Moka said while handing him her lugged.

"OK here it goes"Moka said as he started to change she looked human no fangs,slits,or yukai. everything else looked the same."Now you try Tsukune"Moka said.  
"ok here i go" Tsukune said as he concentrated in hiding his yukai and looking human."Hey it worked now we can leave with out problem"Tsukune stated as he looked  
the same as he used to look when he really was human.

They ran to the buses only to barely make it in and hoped on the bus and took their seats next to each bus started going in it's direction to the human  
world moka placed her head on Tsukune's shoulder and fell as sleep . He just looked at her and smiled.

After 30 minutes or riding int he bus Tsukune finally noticed a light coming from were the bus was headed and then it went in it he closed his eye's cause of the brightness  
then opened them to see his hometown."Tsukune is this were you live?"Moka asked."NO this the city were i live i guess you can say but i live about 10 minutes from her,  
you can rest I'll wake you up when where their"Tsukune said.

"Thank you but i wanna see where you live and were where your from"Moka said as she looked outside the bus couples hold hands and kiss, then kids running  
around with each other and playing which kinda made her sad since she never experienced that since she was a vampire it was against their pride to do then saw a  
women carrying a beautiful baby in her hands.

Tsukune noticed moka was a bit worried about something so he turned around to her asked her "Moka what's wrong did you see something that remind you of a bad memory?"Tsukune  
asked moka who began to blush and replied "Umm, Tsukune that lady with her baby seamed really happy" she said. "Yea they did didn't they is that what worried you?"Tsukune asked.  
"Umm, no it's just that umm, do you think one day we will have a baby in our arm's?"Moka asked while blushing.

"Moka, don't worry about it when we have our own baby we will experience it for our self's, Now that i promise you with my life"Tsukune said blushing as well."**HEY YOU KIDS GET OFF**  
**THIS is THE LAST SPOT NOW!!"**bus driver said.

As they walked off tsukune noticed he was only 5 minutes from his house and it came with rapid current of memories from how his life was before and after he had went to YUkai academy.  
"Tsukune what are you thinking of?"Moka asked curiously."About how my life was before i went to YUKAI academy"he said. She started feeling guilty since she had caused his life to change  
in such a dramatic way.

"Umm,Tsukune do you regret going to the academy?"MOKA asked scared for the answer to come."IN a way i guess i miss is peace of my old life but at the same time i don't regret it cause in  
return i gained a new life with excitement and most importantly i found the women of my dreams the only and only women that will have my heart"Tsukune said as he walked up to the front door of  
his house which hasn't really change still two story house white with blue roof top.

He rang the door bell, and then he heard some coming to the door, then suddenly "TSUKI".

* * *

**review and tell me what you think**


	9. Chapter 9: talking it out

**Family News And Consequenced Nigth**

"Mom, please don't call me that" said Tsukune as he staired at his mother, wearing a light pink long slevee blose covered by a white cooking apron,with ligth brown pants,with black laced sandals, standing in front of the door."Aww, come on Tsuki no nead to be ambarased in front of you friend"she said back grinnig at bit since this is one of those rare moments every mother dreams of to embarase their child.

"Hey,mom mind if we come in?"Tsukune ask,"O,sorry about that it's that your freind reminds me alot of someone ,like we meat"she responded back while analysing Moka."hehe,yea"Tsukune said

scrathing the back of his head while he walked in followed by Moka."hey mom wears dad i really nead to talk to the both of you it's very important"Tsukune said to his mother.

His mother turned to him and said"yea sure,let me call him he is cleaning the garage"she said as she started walking towards the garage door just left of the kitchen." I'll be right back so just take a seat on the couch"she said.

So tsukune took Moka's hand and lead her to to the living room wear the couch was was a simple living room a wide couch,then to the side a smaller version of it then a coffe table and to finish it up a T,V,

As soon as the sat on the couch Moka could tell Tsukune was nervous or even scared,which trufly she did not really understood, but then again she wasen't about to tell her parent's she was a vampire.

After what seamed an aternaty Tsukune's parents entered the living room."Wow,Nagisa you wern't lying,nice job son you make me proud"Tsukune's father said giving his soon a tothy grin and a thumb up.

"O,Honda, shh your embaresing him"said just sat their holding Moka's hand looking at his parent' was more like just trying to understand what Honda Tsukune's dad stayed like that for about two minutes when Moka sudenly got it and started blushing a bit.

"Mom,Dad i have something very important to tell you so please listen"Tsukune said to his parents.

"Sure son,fire away by the way nice pick"Honda just responded making Tsukune groan a bit."Ok, first let me introduce you my girlfriend Moka"tsukune said but then Moka suddenly cough and lean over to tsukune's ear and whispered to him "Tsukune im more of your future wife hehe"she said which kinda shocked Tsukune.

"Ok,correction meet Moka Akashy my future wife"tsukune said but then it hit him what he said."wait my future wife"Tsukune said as he turned to his self pronuced future wife."Tsukune i think we should explain to your parent first then i can clarafy"Moka responded."ok, Mom,Dad umm,well let me start from the begining"Tsukune said.

"Well remember when i whent to the school named yukai academy?"Tsukune asked"Yes,but what does that have anything to do with this?"Honda asked."Ok,well im getting their ,well it turned out to be a school for monster"Tsukune said waiting for his words to sick in his parents head, and just as he expected.

"Tsukune,honey are you fealling alright ,are you doing something illegal?"His Mom Nagisa said."No Mom, just listen ok"he said."Ok,honey we won't judge you"His Mom Nagisa said.

"Well as i said it's a school for monster,on my first day i ran into Moka,well technaly she ran into me"Tsukune said.

_**Flashback no kachuu**_

"what's that sound,"Tsukune said to himself he could Honestly say he was he startet to hear it get closer and closer then he turns around to get a glimpse at what he thought was a goddes , and barelly hear a "watch out".

Then boom he found himself on the ground on top of a girl with pink flowing hari and grass green eye's."oww"he said rubbing the his left he noticed were he was and on what"O, Hey"he said trying to sit up only to place his hand in between her tigths which she suddenly sat up and pullws them shut.

"O, sorry"he manage to responded."No im sorry im ameniac so my gets blurry"she said back."Are you also a freshman?"she asked."yea im Tsukune by the way"Tskune said."o, Im Moka will you be my freind?"she asked

"sure, nice to meet you Moka-san"He said. as he wiped some blood from his cheek."o sorry let me get that for you" she said. As she cleaned it with a tissue she gets a sniff of his blood and get's closer and closer to him then says "Im sorry, when i see blood or smell it get ,thirsty cause im a vampire. kapachuu.."

_**Flashback no kachuu end**_

"Tsukune stop it you embarasing me"Moka said pushing tsukune a bit."Sorry Moka could not resist" he said back.

"Well do you remeber when all those girls came over mom"tsukune said."Yes honey"Nagisa responded."well Their monster also, aswell as moka and me now"He said.

"wair you mean those girls and wait and you i seriosly think you doing something now son if you are just tell us"Nagisa said."Wait what girls?"Honda asked."Ok how about i just show you, Moka" he said.

As soon as he did Moka stood up and starting transforming to her vampire just made his parent's kinda freak out a bit."Mom Dad Moka is a vampire and well she turned me into a vampire aswell on my disire, here let me show you"he said as he himself stood up and stats transforming.

"Mom,Dad im a vampire now and well i just thought you should know"he said looking at his parents.

"wait, what does this mean?"Honada asked a little shocked."Ok, well im kinda new to this also,but im immortal adter 25 yearls old of age i won't age anymore"he said.

"O,well i don't care you still my baby"Nagisa his mom said."Same here son"Honda said putting his hand on his shoulder."Thanks mom dad, hey can we rest a bit before i answear anymore question this really been a emotional relecoster for me and the trip here also took is toll on me" he said look king as his parents.

"Ok,it's getting late anyways we will talk about it tommorow just don't do nothing naugthy ok" Nagisa said as he and Moka whent up to his room ,which made them blush.

"Night Mom,Dad"he said as he whent in his room.

"They grow up so fast"Honda said while making his way to his own bedroom with his wife."yes,but his still my baby"Nagisa said back kissing her husband.

BACK IN WITH MOKA AND TSUKUNE

Tsukune was taking his shirt of when he heard Moka call him from his restroom and so he turned, and what he saw stunned him."Moka what are you doing"he said as he looked as his half naked girlfriend wairing a light silver night gown as she walked over to him.

"Im rewarding you" she said as she kissed him pasionetly and pushed him foward to his bed.


End file.
